


Colours and blues

by PlayingGod



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Dream & Karl Jacobs Friendship, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Memory Loss, Mushroom Prince George, Mutual Pining, Panic Attacks, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingGod/pseuds/PlayingGod
Summary: George was always part of the picture. Whether Dream’s eyes were open or closed, he could imagine the boy right there next to him, could recall every moment they shared.Dream never worried about a life without George, and he never expected any of that to change. So when it suddenly did—Dream’s left trying to uncover why he’s the only one remaining with fragmented memories of the mushroom prince.He had no idea how he was supposed to fix it. But he was going to damn well try.~~~~~~“Dream, do you ever wonder where we will end up?”“Hmm,” Dream pondered while focusing on the crafting table in front of him, “Sometimes, I guess? But not too often. I don’t really worry about it.”“How come?” George looked up curiously.“Because,” grinned Dream over his shoulder, “Wherever we end up, whatever we do, I know we will be there together.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Colours and blues

**Author's Note:**

> Minecraft AU with a lot of twists and turns, tears and magic and everything in between. 
> 
> Edited with the amazing help of my beta Hannah - or otherwise known as @huggablehazel on tumblr.
> 
> Title comes from Blue by Elina. An accompanying playlist for this fic will be coming soon!
> 
> Happy reading!

**≈≈≈≈≈≈**

I.

_Being hunted was terrifying and exhilarating all at once._

_His heart racing a mile a minute, George pressed his back against the tree with excited intensity. Any harder and the atoms of his skin and the bark of the tree could fuse together, hiding him from sight entirely._

_The mushroom prince felt delirious with fear as well as anticipation; always did, whenever he was pursued. But perhaps it only felt that way because the hunter was—_

_“Oh, George~”_

_Said boy clamped his hands over his mouth to silence his breathing, his smile stretching against his palm. He couldn’t see Dream yet, but the light crunch of leaves and earth beneath his boots pricked George’s ears._

_He crouched when he spotted the edge of a familiar cape in the corner of his eye. Inspecting his surroundings, he searched for a new hiding spot.There was a nook up in the oak tree above him that looked ideal; he knew he could hide up there for hours if needed._

_With his best effort, George stretched up to the very tips of his toes. He cursed his lacking height. If only he could reach the branch right above him—_

_“Gotcha!”_

_The shriek that came from George’s mouth was in a much higher pitch than he would like to admit. It was followed by blissful laughter as he fought against the strong arm that snaked around his waist, and pulled him out from the mess of leaves and flowers he was hiding in._

_Dream chuckled behind his mask as he lifted George up and over his shoulder. He strolled back into the forest clearing and towards a hill at its edge, revelling in the sounds of pure joy and playful protests (with an insult here and there) coming from the mushroom prince._

_Hunting each other was one of their favourite ways to pass time, like their personal version of hide and seek. Dream’s total of victories was much more impressive than George’s, but the laughing prince hanging over his shoulder wasn’t nearly as competitive as Dream was. Perhaps that’s why every minute they spent together was so fun regardless of what they got up to._

_“Where were you? I could’ve sworn I saw your ugly yellow cloak—”_

_“It’s green George, dark green!” Dream corrected with a smirk, tightening his hold on the boy as he finally hoisted him down to the grass._

_“Whatever Dream, you know it’s not my fault,” George giggled with an eye roll as he slid down to the forest floor. He took a step away from the tall boy and raised an eyebrow in suspicion, “But seriously, how did you find me?”_

_“The same way I always find you Georgie,” Lifting his mask, Dream revealed a grin and ruffled the dark auburn locks of the little prince, “—by being way better at this than you are.”_

_George smacked the hand away and scowled, but he couldn’t hold the expression for long, corners of his mouth lifting into a smile. When it came down to it, he didn’t care about losing. He didn’t have to worry about much when Dream was by his side—he just enjoyed his presence, the feeling of warmth and peace. Like he was home._

_Dream turned his gaze to the distance beside him, his face softening into a gentle expression. He looked back at the boy in front of him and gave a quick nod to the side._

_George blinked and looked in the direction with a quiet, questioning hum. It was followed quickly by a gasp when he set his eyes on a sunset so stunning that even if its colours lacked intensity, he could still appreciate the beauty that rippled across the sky._

_It was desaturated as always, but George had spent hours upon hours staring into setting suns and silky clouds, his head resting comfortably on Dream’s shoulder as the tall boy called upon every word he knew in an attempt to describe the colours to him._

_The effort he made allowed George to feel connected to an experience he could never truly understand, and he remembered every description, every word. How could he ever forget the moments that made his heart flutter so much?_

_“It’s beautiful.” George breathed and walked closer to the edge of the hill, feeling light as a feather in the wind, as he stood amongst the trees and flowers with his best friend by his side._

_“Yeah,” Dream hummed without taking his eyes off of the boy in blue, “yeah it is.”_

_When George turned to look back at him, he seemed to flicker. Dream blinked hard and his heart stuttered, alarm flooding into him with chilling intent—George suddenly disappeared before his eyes. A sharp pain throbbed at his temple and he winced, grabbing his head._

_“G-George?” He panicked, clueless and disoriented as the pain in his head doubled and the boy in front of him blinked back into reality. But Dream couldn’t see his face. He knew it was there, but an intense shimmering glare was obscuring his features, distorting the image._

_“What Dream?” There was a smile in George’s voice. He was smiling._

_So why couldn’t Dream see it?_

_“George?” Dream stepped forward, the shooting pain in his temples spreading into an agony that threatened to blind him but despite that, he reached his hand out, “F-fuck that hurts—George, are you there?!”_

_“Of course I’m here.”_

_He’s here. He’s here, George is here. His voice was distant like a whisper, but he’s here. Somewhere._

_The mantra repeated in his head as he groaned and covered both of his eyes, the sunlight piercing through his skull._

_“I’ll always be here, Dream.”_

_In an instant the pain faded and Dream’s eyes snapped open to see—_

_Nothing. Nothing but an empty hill, silent wind, and the fading sunset before him._

“GEORGE!”

Dream shot up, sheets falling away from his chest as he gasped. The dream-turned-nightmare felt so real, and the agony remained even as it faded, beginning to build and build once again.

In a state of disorientation, he threw the sheets off, turned, and set his feet on the cold wooden floor. His head swum, half-formed images and memories fading in and out of view. Pain pulsed through his mind as he was enveloped by emotions from times long past. It spread to his chest, and he could feel his heart stutter and wilt within.

Dream gripped fingers into his sleep-tousled hair and tried to stop, _think_ , figure out where this all was coming from. Why did it feel so painful not only in his head, but in his chest? Like he just lost something. Someone?

A face flashed in his mind—soft pale skin, one eye an ocean blue and the other a pecan brown with hair to match, and a powder pink smile.

“George…” The name was a whisper on his lips and for a second it tasted so familiar and yet not at all, that it sent a shock through his system. The feeling in his chest ached, and his memories came rushing back in a flood, clear as day.

George. _George_. How could he ever forget George?

Dream jumped to his feet, stumbling from light-headedness of having moved far too fast,the pain still radiating through his brain. But he ignored it and got dressed with speed he didn’t even know he had.

He was still fastening the armour on his shoulders when he burst through the door of his house. He wasn’t sure why he was rushing the way he was, but he was wary of the feeling in his gut, as though something was seriously wrong.

Until he could see George, that feeling was not going to settle and he knew that. He just needed to make sure the mushroom prince was okay. That’s all.

The location of his base was known only by two people–George and Sapnap–and keeping it such a secret was possible only because of the considerable distance between there and everyone else. For the first time ever, he cursed the separation. He just needed to get to where George was, wherever that was, faster than this.

Just as Dream passed L’Manberg, he stopped when he heard someone call his name. The disappointment he felt was immediate when he saw blonde hair instead of dark brown.

“Big D! Where’re you running to? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!” Tommy laughed, the sound brash and boyish.

“Tommy!” Dream gasped out, barely stopping himself from knocking the blonde boy over as he skidded to a stop in front of him.

“Jesus Christ Big D!” Tommy stepped back with his hands raised, eyebrows raised, “You good man?”

“Have you seen George? I need—I need to talk to him, but I don’t know where he is and I need to find him right now!”

Tommy blinked at him a few times before bursting into laughter. Dream grit his teeth, the frustration of the nightmare he had along with not having found George yet wringing his patience hair-thread thin.

“Tommy, now’s really not the fucking time.” Dream growled in annoyance at the cackling teen.

“Sorry mate,” Tommy continued laughing, “You sound like an absolute mad-man!”

“ _Tommy_.” The older boy hissed out.

“Okay okay okay, I’m just joking man, calm yourself!” The young teen couldn’t stop himself from smirking, “What’d you want?”

Dream sighed. He would’ve pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation if his mask wasn’t covering it.

“I’m looking for George. Have you seen him?”

There was a bit of awkward silence as Tommy’s smile faltered a little bit, eyes uncertain.

“..Who?”

“TOMMY!”

“What?! You know, you’re being a real dick right now Dream—”

A frustrated groan released from Dream’s throat as he moved around the boy, ready to speed off.

“I don’t have time for your games Tommy,” Dream spit out in irritation, “If you don’t know where he is then just say that. Whatever this bit is you’re doing, I don’t need it right now.”

“Wha— who pissed in your cheerios man? Don’t take it out on me, not my fault you can’t find your friend or whatever.” Tommy huffed and stalked away without waiting for a response.

Dream’s bad mood worsened and the dull ache in his temple turned sharp. Everything seemed off—as if gravity had shifted gears and his body couldn’t keep up with it. He felt as if he had no control over anything that was happening in that moment. But he couldn’t figure out what was wrong.

He just knew he needed to find George.

With haste, he continued running. His eyes worked overtime in hopes of trying to spot George somewhere. Perhaps he’s not at home, maybe Dream will find him somewhere along the way. Although he knew that to be unlikely, because it was morning, and mornings for George were spent in slumber.

He was stopped in his tracks by a sudden onslaught of pain; the agony he felt was identical to the one he suffered through earlier. The one he still felt remnants of. He gripped at his throbbing head, groaning as his vision darkened and faded, fragments of _something_ flickering into view–

_“Georgeeee! You there?”_

_Dream knocked his knuckles on the wooden door repeatedly. He waited for a few moments, but he was only greeted by silence. Dream sighed._

_“I’m coming in!” He called out, pressing his ear against the door._

_When nothing sounded on the other side, he pulled on the latch and entered the mushroom cottage. He walked through the cosy interior, the same way he had done hundreds of times before till he reached the bedroom and went inside._

_As usual, he spotted a lump of blue blankets on the bed in the corner and couldn’t stop himself from smirking._

_“Georgie~”_

_Dream’s voice was a whisper but he knew the light-sleeping prince heard him, especially when he saw the blanket lump shift. But the boy underneath the softness was stubborn and did not reveal himself._

_“Oh come on George,” Dream chuckled, poking at the small blue mountain. The only response he got was a small groan and indignant shuffling._

_“You promised to come with me to find some iron, c’mon!” Dream whined, shaking George’s blanket covered figure with both hands._

_After a few seconds of jostling, Dream received his reward in the shape of a mushroom prince. An incredible case of bedhead sat atop his head like a crown, and sheets wrapped around him like billowing robes. George gazed up at him with tired eyes, having thrown the blankets away from his face._

_“I hate you sometimes…” George grumbled, though there was no real conviction in his voice._

_Dream placed his hands on his hips and smiled bright._

_“No you don’t.”_

“Dream!”

Dream snapped back into reality, with his body feeling as if it was just dropped back on Earth. His chest throbbed in the aftermath of the memory, piercing uncomfortably where his heart was resting.

Slightly disoriented, he turned his head in the direction of the voice and saw a head of black next to a head of blonde. Sapnap and Punz. The former was grinning wide and waving enthusiastically.

“Sapnap!” Dream rushed up to the two boys.

Punz nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t stick around for conversation. Instead he chose to hop into the nearest pool of water, flipping into somersaults mid-air with his trident.

“What’s up man, you’re looking a little—”

“Have you seen George?” Dream cut him off. He knew the fiery boy hated being interrupted, but he felt so desperately pressed for time that he didn’t want to waste another second. Tommy had already proven to be a nuisance, and he needed answers.

“What the hell man, you…” Sapnap stopped short and blinked, “… _George?_ ”

The quizzical tone in his voice made Dream’s blood run cold. _It was as if Sapnap was hearing that name for the first time in his life_. He could feel the headache building, his breath catching in panic. Nothing made sense anymore. This had to be a prank, some kind of joke everyone was in on except him. The sinking feeling in his stomach said otherwise however, and it terrified him.

“Yeah Sapnap— _George_ ,” Dream spoke sharpy, hating the shake in his voice that he could no longer hide, “my best friend, OUR best friend!”

Sapnap took a step back with a frown at the agitated force radiating off of the masked boy in front of him.

“You’re freaking me out a bit Dream… Did you not sleep again?” Sapnap chuckled awkwardly as he attempted to diffuse the tension, but Dream only scowled and furiously shook his head.

“ _I’m_ freaking you out?! God, everyone’s fucking with me today I swear,” Dream snapped, glaring at Sapnap as anger rushed forward to hide his terror, “Did Tommy put you up to this?”

“What?!” Sapnap’s eyes were wide with bewilderment, “The hell is—”

“Sap!”

Both heads snapped over in the direction of the voice, spotting Punz standing a dozen metres away looking both bored and slightly confused.

“We goin’ or not?”

Sapnap clicked his tongue, fanged teeth flashing in irritation. “Yeah, be right there man.”

Dream’s scowl deepened. “Sapnap, just fucking stop with this, I don’t have time—”

“Dream,” The boy growled as he took several steps back and readied his trident. “Listen, I don’t know what’s going on, but don’t take your bad mood out on me okay? When you’re ready to talk, just come find me or whatever.”

“What—SAPNAP!”

Before Dream could get another word in, he watched his best friend shoot off on his trident, joining the netherite-clad blonde that awaited him as they flew into the distance together.

Dream clenched his hands into fists when he felt them shake visibly. The chill in his body felt like it was burning hot, yet freezing cold all at once.

Sapnap had to be joking. He had to be. They were the Dream Team, it’s always been them three—Dream, George and Sapnap. Always.

So why was he acting as if he’s never heard of George before in his life?

Mind racing, with his heart not far behind, he shot off in the direction of George’s residence.

_Almost there, almost there, almost there—just have to get there—_

As soon as he passed the Community House, Dream jumped into the nether portal, opting for the short cut. Anything to get to Kinoko Kingdom a bit faster.

When he reached the grassy terrain that was bursting with colours of flowers, he felt a tiny bit of weight lift from his shoulders when the mushroom cottage came into view.

_Almost there._

He didn’t even stop to knock as he burst through the door.

“GEORGE?!”

His eyes searched the entire vicinity of the residence, but there was no sign of anyone.

Not just no sign of George. The entire cottage lacked the presence of life, any distinct markings of personality.

George’s bow and arrows weren’t hanging by the door. His chess board wasn’t resting messily on the side table—not even the table was there. His usual mug of tea, his pure earthy scent, all of it was missing.

Dream could feel his heart race painfully, and for a second he wasn’t sure it was strong enough to handle the agony that was rising inside of him, threatening to consume his whole self.

Was he still dreaming? Had the nightmare never ended?

“George?” He called out weakly into the silence.

Stumbling over to the bedroom, the doorknob stabbed into his palm as he opened the door and his eyes were greeted with more emptiness. He slowly dragged his feet to where the bed should be, and felt his strength give. Sliding down to his knees, he threw the mask away from his face.

_What the hell was happening?_

Dream tried to collect himself, but the distress was overpowering. His thoughts turned to ash and melded, shoving against the walls of his skull as anxiety took him. He felt frozen, powerless to his torment. He couldn’t think beyond his scattered self. Couldn't move. _Couldn’t breathe_. He tried to remember the last conversation he had with George, the last time he saw his mismatched eyes, heard his silvery voice.

His existence was gone from this cottage, and seemingly from both Tommy and Sapnap’s memories. If presumably that was the case for the rest of his friends, then why could Dream and _only_ Dream remember him?

_Of course he remembered him. He didn’t think even the most severe brain injury could make him forget George._

Dream’s breaths came out in short gasps, panic swirling inside his lungs and clogging up his throat. Dark spots danced across his field of vision. He was drowning, suffocating in all of it as the pain in his head suddenly grew tenfold, piercing through his mind and he shattered, splintering and falling apart as the agony crescendoed and dragged him under.

_“Dream, do you ever wonder where we will end up?”_

_“Hm?” Dream hummed distractedly, focusing on the crafting table in front of him._

_“Like, do you ever think about a year from now? Or even ten years from now? Where will we be? Still here, or will we go travelling and discover new lands? Will we find a diamond mine, or…” George mumbled while he tied a new string to his bow._

_“Hmm,” Dream pondered while inspecting his tools, “I guess? But not too often. I don’t really worry about it.”_

_“How come?” George looked up curiously._

_“Because,” grinned Dream over his shoulder, “Wherever we end up, whatever we do, I know we will be there together.”_

His mind in pieces, the shrill creak of the front door opening echoed like a siren’s wail. Consciousness broke over him like glass, piercing through him as he grasped at slivers of reality.

Palming at a nearby wall for balance, he heaved himself to his feet with his diminishing traces of strength. Exhaustion ran bone deep within him, and his head felt strangely empty. Quiet, though the dull ache he was beginning to accept as part of him remained. Stumbling across the wooden floor towards the noise, he called out.

“...George?”

His voice was small, cautious. A flicker of hope rose within his chest, a flame that he held close and cradled against his heart. For a moment, he let the feeling settle. Let it fill his chest with its warmth and smooth over the tender, broken parts of him.

Only for it to be doused and discarded, leaving him feeling cold. More void of life than the silent home he sat in. His forest eyes slowly lifted, and found toffee brown ones that stared back at him with what seemed like bewilderment and… fear?

_“Karl?”_

**≈≈≈≈≈≈**

**Author's Note:**

> So... thoughts? 
> 
> Just for clarification: this is a Minecraft AU and is on the Dream SMP World - however not following the plot of the lore. So George was never King, he's the Mushroom Prince of KinokoKingdom (which is a tiny place with hardly any residents so he's just called a prince without being royalty, it's kind of just his title). There is no prison, no manipulation, and there will be some aspects that diverge from the mechanics of the game just to help the plot, and there will be some character modification. Not necessarily completely original new characters, but I think you will be able to tell what I mean when we reach those parts. 
> 
> If you enjoyed it, let me know! If you didn't, let me know (respectfully)! Constructive criticism, potential ideas, predictions, suggestions - all is very very welcome! Or just validation, that too is nice (hehe.)
> 
> Tumblr posting containing artists who's work inspired both plot and character design:  
> https://akvilenotfound.tumblr.com/post/645137531817623552/colours-and-blues-on-going-pairing
> 
> When I tell you Hannah and I have spent hours upon hours editing this. Editing it took longer than writing it. But it was a lot of fun! I've never had a beta before, but I reached out for help on tumblr and she approached me and I'm so glad this all happened, because we've been having a blast improving each other's work and bouncing around some hopefully epic ideas. 
> 
> I have A LOT planned for this story. It's going to be a wild ride, so I hope you guys come with me! :)
> 
> Akvile aka @akvilenotfound on tumblr/twitter ♡


End file.
